


A RWBY Fairy Tale

by BlakeKittyBelladonna, Winter1112



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, This one is top secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeKittyBelladonna/pseuds/BlakeKittyBelladonna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter1112/pseuds/Winter1112
Summary: Yang and Blake are getting tired of the constant dancing between Ruby and Weiss, and decide to take matters in their own hands. Their solution? A fairy tale from one of Blake's favorite series of course!





	A RWBY Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akiruo02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruo02/gifts), [Celestialpricess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialpricess/gifts).



> Hey everyone! Winter here with a new collaboration with the newest writer to our little group of misfits, the lovely and talented BlakeKittyBelladonna! This is her first posted work, so be gentle with her. We are popping her posting cherry as it were, so please be nice. Otherwise, we both hope everyone enjoys this wonderful new story from us!
> 
> Disclaimer! (I really really hate being sued) RWBY is of course the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP). We are just bringing someone new to the playground, so Roadhouse Rules everyone! Now! *I draw a rapier* Let me try my luck in this tourney!

“Yang, stop teasing me while I’m trying to read!”

 

“But it's fun.”

 

“Not when you are using that cursed red dot maker!”

 

“Then ignore it Blakey!”

 

Blake glares as she growls lightly at her girlfriend, as Yang continues to taunt her with the little lazer now pointed at her nose. Blake, unable to resist, raises her hands slowly as her eyes cross as she looks at the little red dot on her nose, Yang giggling knowing what was coming. Blake suddenly moves wincing in pain as her hands slam down on her nose “ouch!” 

 

Yang continues to laugh and giggle. “Such an adorable kitty.”

 

Blake looks at her girlfriend as she growls lightly before pouncing on her “I said stop it!”

 

Yang catches her, falling back as she laughs. Blake purrs softly and shyly as Yang begins scratching behind her love’s ears, her purring slowly growing louder, making Yang giggle softly. “You are so adorable when you purr Blakey, I love it!”

 

At this moment Weiss walks in “oh come on guys get a room will you?”

 

Blake continues to purr, as Yang keeps petting her as she responds. “Oh quiet Weiss. We’re just playing! Besides how can I turn away such a beautiful kitty, especially when she pounced on me?”

 

Blake grins lazily. “Go play with Ruby some more Weiss, I can smell her scent all over you.”

 

Weiss blushes. “We weren’t playing, we were just talking” She then crossed her arms with a huff.

 

Yang smirks. “Just so you know, I call bullshit Weiss.”

 

“Yang is right, you reek of sex and a certain Rose.” They both giggle as Weiss looks beside herself in amazement at the audacity of the two love birds.

 

“Guys how is that even possible? We never touched each other! Besides, Ruby isn’t interested in me in that way.”

 

Blake smiled impishly “That isn’t what I hear at night, Weiss. You always forget that my hearing is much better than yours.”

 

Yang then smiles as she tells both girls while giggling “Oh Blake shut up, I hear you at night sometimes too.” Turning to Weiss next, her grin gets bigger. “And seriously Weiss, when are you two just going to go at it already? If we can see it why can’t you?”

 

Weiss blushes as she looks at the grinning brawler. “No, she doesn’t like me in that way… does she?”

 

Yang smirked “girl the way you two talk to each other is very… couple-esc I think that’s the right word to describe it.”

 

Ruby stands at the door, her body covered in a complete blush “You hear me at night?”

 

Blake smiles as she looks at the red cloaked girl. “And I know you aren’t asleep either Ruby.”

 

“We don’t sleep together, we’re just really good friends!” Ruby and Weiss both say in unison as they smile at each other.   
  


Blake looks up at them. “Perhaps it’s time to be more than friends?”

 

They both respond without a second’s thought while blushing. “No, we can’t.”

 

“Yes you can. Maybe we should lock them in a closet without clothes Yang?” Blake teases as she looks at the red and white pair.

 

“Tempting but that is a little too much Blake.”

 

Blake thinks for a minute, snapping her fingers as an idea comes to her. “Hmm, what shall we do then? Ah! I know!” She picks up the latest Ninjas Of Love: The Forbidden Romance “I am going to read this to you.”

 

Yang looks at her girlfriend, confusion evident on her features. “Ahh Blake baby, you’re embarrassed that we know you have those, so why would you read it out loud?”

 

Blake turns with the book in hand “Because the story is similar to Ruby and Weiss.” The two girls look at Blake, confused by what she is talking about, “A princess locked away in a castle, and a women sworn to rescue her.”

 

They look at her with blank expressions. “There is no way out of this is there Blake?” Weiss deadpans as Ruby shakes her head.

 

“Nope.” She flips through the pages blushing “Perhaps starting with a bondage scene is not the best place to start.’

 

Yang smirks “yeah, just a wee bit too much.”

 

They simply blush. “Fine, we’ll listen Blake. But this better be a good story! I know my fairy tales, and I can tell when they stink or not!” Ruby declares as they sit down next to Yang.

 

Blake smiled as she gets comfortable. “Here we go.” she  declares before clearing her throat. “Once upon a time there was a Snow Bound Princess who craved the touch of the girl she met long ago in a far away village called Vale. Everyday her father would bring another suitor to her for them to meet, only to be rebuffed by the Princess as unsuitable. For the Princess has sworn that none shall touch her save the girl with silver eyes who captured her heart.”

 

Ruby catches the first reference to them. “Hey! I have silver eyes.”

 

Blake continues. “Now back in Vale, the simple farmer’s daughter has grown into a mighty warrior, who has saved many while asking for nothing in return save a warm meal and a place to rest for the night. One day, she hears of a tournament to be held in honour of the fair Snow Bound Princess, and that the champion shall be given her hand in marriage. This news makes the silver eyed girl grow hopeful, for she believes deep in her heart that this is the very same ice blue eyed girl she once played with and even shared a brief kiss with all those years ago. So she saddles her faithful steed Zwei and heads north, journeying towards the faraway kingdom of snow and ice.”

 

While Blake turns the page to continue, Weiss gets up in a huff. “There is no way that that is 

what that book says!”

 

Ruby suddenly pulls Weiss back down and cuddles against her. “Shush Weiss! The story is getting good!” Weiss fights against Ruby to no avail, and finds herself now being forced to listen.

 

Blake continues the story, smiling as she shakes her head a little. “The Snow Bound Princess is now in despair, for her father has left her no choice: She will marry the winner of the tournament. But, unbeknownst to the Princess, the King has insured that a wicked and foul knight by the name of Winchester would win, for the King considers him of superior enough quality needed to take over his throne.”

 

Ruby’s eyes widen as she listens, while Weiss continues to struggle against her grip. 

 

“The silver eyed warrior arrives the day before the tournament is to take place, dismayed to learn it was by invitation only.”

 

Ruby interrupts, unable to stop herself. “How on Remnant will she compete now?” This also has the desired effect of getting Weiss to stop struggling against Ruby and actually listen.

 

Blake kept reading “So she wandered the town seeing the despair and sorrow upon people’s faces, the kings oppression having affected everyone. It struck her to her soul and she swore an oath that she would find a way to compete.” 

 

Ruby is unable to stop herself yet again. “Oh, will she take some random guys place?”

 

Yang looks at her sister. “Ruby, just be quiet and listen.”

 

“On that same day the Snow Bound Princess decided to take a carriage ride into the city to clear her head. As her carriage passed through the slums her driver and butler, a kind and wonderful man named Klein, hears the children talking about a women with silver eyes who was passing out cookies to all the children she had met. Now, Klein is a man who never forgets anything, and having remembered the Princess’s childhood friend, he pulls a young child faunus and her friend to the side. He gives the young raven haired cat faunus and the golden haired friend an invitation to the tournament and requested it be delivered to the silver eyed girl at once. Klein has been hiding this invitation for some time in the hopes of a true champion finally appearing who could hopefully defeat Sir Winchester.”

 

Blake then flips the page as the three girls remain silent “The next day the tournament begins, the silver eyed warrior keeps her hood low to keep from being revealed as a woman, and the Snow Bound Princess looking on with growing despair, thinking none were worthy of her hand. So the Princess begins to silently pray to her goddess for a miracle. Each round the silver eyed warrior and Sir Winchester make short work of each of their opponents, both growing closer and closer to their final match. And when they finally reach the finals, both walk into the center of the arena and Sir Winchester with his classic mockery before the fight declares. “What kind of fool uses a farmer’s tool to fight?” He of course was referring to the mighty war scythe the silver eyed warrior wields. The silver eyed warrior simply pulls her hood back finally revealing her face to the audience, the Princess sits up, for she recognizes that voice. It is the voice that lulls her to sleep at night and she still prays for it to awaken her in the mornings. The Snow Bound Princess listens with rapt attention as the Silver Eyed Warrior speaks to Winchester. “Only a fool calls another a fool. You consider me a fool, yet I can give life from my womb and if and when the time comes, I can take away that life as well, like a farmer reaping his wheat.”

 

Ruby and Weiss’s eyes widen as they listened, both placing similarities of the characters to themselves.

 

Blake kept reading “The battle begins in earnest, neither one giving any quarter to the other, and both masters of their weaponry, Sir Winchester, a master with a shield and mace, the silver eyed warrior a mistress of her scythe. Both making passes at each other, yet leaving no openings for the other. Sir Winchester scoffs inwardly at the shabby armour and the ragged cloak, never noticing the fine construction of the scythe, or the wicked edge of a blade until it was too late, when he finally makes the mistake she was waiting for. With a single slash the silver eyed warrior cleaves through the mace and with a single spin she takes the knight off his feet. She then walks over to the now grounded Winchester, placing the blade at his throat and utters a single phrase. “Do you yield?”

 

“Yield WINCHESTER!” Ruby quickly covers her mouth and giggles. 

 

Weiss simply rolls her eyes as she looks at Ruby rather fondly. “Sorry, please continue Blake.”

 

Blake continues to read. “Sir Winchester scoffs as he draws a small dagger from beneath his tunic, but before he even has a chance to stab the warrior, a rapier of the purest Mithral impacts the ground beside his head. "Yield you dolt! For I shall never wed you!" The silver eyed warrior smiles as she hears the voice that haunts her thoughts and dreams even now, all these many years later. With a look of disgust, he tosses aside the dagger and utters the words "I yield."

 

Ruby and Weiss giggle as they each look at the other, as if they too were somehow victorious here, while Ruby asks. “Is there more?”

 

Blake smiled “Of course” she then continues the story “The Silver Eyed Warrior stands tall as she looks up at the king, who looks enraged. "I have won the tournament, oh great King of the North. And I am prepared to claim the hand of your daughter as my reward, for I have a long held promise to keep." 

 

The King of the North simply sneers as he gazes down at the warrior. "And why should I give my daughter's hand to one dressed like a simple farmer's daughter? My daughter is obviously of finer stock than you, since she was forced to interfere in order to obviously save your life."   
  


"Nay good king, your daughter saved your knight's life and not my own, for I was more than prepare to take his life in my own defense. Also, do not be so quick to judge me by my appearance good King of the North, for I simply choose to travel the lands as a farmer's daughter to honor my father, who was but a simple man who taught me much." 

 

The wicked king however came upon a solution to his quandary, and begins to chuckle evilly. "But my daughter was indeed forced to interfere, thus disqualifying you for she did it upon your behalf. Therefore I declare Sir Winchester the victor, and demand you leave my realm at once!"   
  


"No father! I beg of you!” The Snow Bound Princess cries out. “I shall marry none but the Silver Eyed Warrior, for she has claimed my hand not just by true deed, but by an oath we have both sworn to one another in our youth!"

 

"Enough! I shall hear no more from you my daughter! Guards! Take this silver eyed warrior away! Escort her to the borders of my lands, and never return unless you risk your own end." 

 

Guards surround the warrior, who stoops down and retrieves the thrown rapier.  Looking up, the Warrior gives the Princess one last smile. "Fear not my love. Even if the days are long and the nights longer, not once have I forgotten or betrayed my vow to you. And with this token, I promise you that I shall return." Turning back to the treacherous king, the warrior narrows her silver eyes upon him. "You have betrayed your word, and that is something I shall not forgive. I have walked amongst your people, and I shall not forget their suffering. I shall return for what is mine." With that, the silver eyed warrior walks away, her head held up proudly, even though her tears fall freely from her eyes as her ears fill with the heartbreaking sounds of her beloved's sobs.

 

Ruby and Weiss both look at Blake in shock. “But she won!” Ruby yells out.

 

“I hate this… king!” Weiss grumbles.

 

Blake keeps going after their latest outburst “A year has passed, and the Kingdom of the North finds itself embroiled in a war. The Kingdom of the South has invaded the wicked king’s  sovereign lands and were sweeping through his forces like wheat to the farmer's scythe. His forces have even begun to betray him, as the invaders from the South were treating them all with kindness and generosity, only fighting when they must. But what frightens the king the most is the rumors of a silver eyed knight riding at the head of the invading army, clad in armor of the blackest night and trimmed in the brightest of reds and carrying a war scythe of the same colours. But what frightens him most is she rides under the standard of a rose the color of blood held before a snowflake of the purest of white. He cowers as the doors of his great hall are forced open with a loud bang as they hit the stone walls, the silver eyed warrior now a knight striding towards him with purpose, and with death reflected in her silver eyes.   
  


"I have returned foul King of the North, as I have promised. Unlike you, I am a woman of honor and a Knight of a holy and respected order. I have turned your men against you by showing them kindness when they have never known it's touch from you. And as we speak, my troops spread throughout your city, showing your long suffering citizens much the same. Now, I shall ask you but one more time to honor your word and give your daughter's hand to me willingly. Otherwise as much as it grieves me, I shall honor my own word once given by force."

 

The King trembles in fear as his daughter sweeps past him and smiles. "Nay, stay your blade brave and noble Knight, for my father is defeated and I shall ask that you spare him. it shall be 

my last act as his daughter."   
  


The Silver Eyed Knight smiles as she draws a familiar rapier and lowers herself to one knee. "Then I shall honor your wishes my love. And I am here to honor my promise I made to you all those years ago in my youth and witnessed by my noble mother the Queen of the South. I am still prepared to love you to the end of my days and beyond. To treat you as no less than my equal in all things, and to stand as your sword and shield."   
  


The Snow Bound Princess smiles as she gently takes her own blade back, replacing it within an empty scabbard at her side. Taking the Knight by the hand, she lifts her back to her feet. "Just as I am prepared to honor my promise made to you all those years ago before your noble mother. To love and cherish you throughout all my days and beyond. To rule fairly alongside you, and to be the one who guards you from any harm."

 

Come the next warm spring day, the people of the Kingdom of the North rejoice, for today is the day the Silver Eyed Knight and the Snow Bound Princess are to be wed and crowned Queens of the North. The Knight awaits at the pulpit, her armor seemingly glowing as her long red cape billows softly in the breeze as she watches her Princess walk forward, her loyal butler Klein the one chosen to give her away at her own request. The vows the two women speak are the same as they once spoke before the noble and beloved Queen of the South. And at the end, when the Priestess of the Goddess of Light declares them to be wedded, they meet in a kiss that ignites cheers throughout the realm, for even the people know that a new age of peace and prosperity has come to their lands. The two Queens rule for many years with wisdom and grace, and are revered for their knowledge and passion. They were even blessed with a pair of twin daughters by a traveling Sorceress, who sought shelter within the walls of their castle on a cold winter's night, and who found herself tended to personally by the Queens themselves, who never once ask of anyone something that they are not willing to do themselves. But that is a tale for a different day....” Blake then closed the book smiling.

 

Ruby and Weiss look at each other, a little shocked and blushing. Weiss cries out in disbelief. “There is no way that will be us! Granted, we look like them but... that will not be us, we are just friends and we aren't going to go out with each other just because of a story!” 

 

Ruby agrees even though a blush is beginning to spread. “Yeah, sure we flirt a little here and there but it's just a joke.”   
  


Yang pipes up “You two really don't think about each other at all when you are alone or doing something without each other?” The two girls look at each other in silence, both hesitant to answer that question.

 

Blake smiles as she puts her book back “Just remember you two, a fairy tail is a story that was once a truth lost to time, and history does have a bad habit of repeating itself. Especially since two women I have grown to love and respect have been taking a lot of trips to Patch lately.”

 

Weiss gets up and turns on her heal “Shut up, that can't be right! I'm done listening to your stories!” She storms out of the dorm room, the door slamming lightly as Ruby sits in silence, looking like she is still processing this information.

 

Yang stands up and moves to follow. “I'll go talk to her, Ruby looks like she is trying to still figure things out and how she feels.”

 

Blake smiles as she opens another book and settles down “Just be honest Silver Eyed Knight. Perhaps you can still win the heart of your Snow Bound Princess.”

 

Once Yang leaves, Ruby looks up at Blake still trying to figure things out, “You really think we are fated to be together?”

 

“Don't you?”

 

“I…” she sighs “I don't know what I feel for her. I mean yes I have thought of her before and yes the flirting is fun, but I’ve never thought past that Blake. I’ve never had a girlfriend before, and what if things go wrong?”

 

Blake smiles as she looks at Ruby “I adore your sister Ruby, and I cannot imagine my life without her. You and Weiss have a special bond about you that I frankly do envy sometimes. Yang and I both see it, so do Nora and Ren as well as Pyrrha. You both are two sides of the same coin, and you both complete the other. It is only when the two of you realize this that you shall truly be happy.”

 

“We hated each other when we first met and now we’re best friends Blake. Relationships often go wrong, so how do I make sure that doesn't happen if I do decide I want to pursue my feelings for her? Say I do, then we break up, I lose one of my best friends and I fracture the team in the process.”

 

“You will never know until you try Ruby. A relationship is give and take. There will always be bad days and good days, there will always be things that try to pull you two apart. But as long as you stay strong and be honest with one another, you stand a better chance to succeed.”

 

Ruby sighs and climbs up to her bed, remaining silent not knowing what to do. “Blake, I just need time to think.”

 

Blake simply goes silent. She has come to respect her cookie stealing, fellow book reading leader. Enough to where even she is beginning to hope for the best for the two young women.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Weiss paces in front of the fountain, muttering to herself. “Do I have feelings for the little dolt? No, of course not! We are just friends and partners. Nevermind that I adore her laugh, and her smile and the way she is always happy....”

 

Yang approaches Weiss. “Weiss, are you okay?”

 

Weiss whirls around in wide eyed shock “Yang! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?! You’re getting as bad as Blake!”

 

Yang giggles as she looks at the diminutive Ice Queen. “Weiss, who do you think taught me? Anyway, want to talk about the story Blakey told us?”

 

“That ridiculous, over exaggerated, moronic work of fiction? There is absolutely no way that that could be Ruby and I!” she wraps her arms around herself as she mutters under her breath.

 

“It is actually, I’ve read it before, and yeah she changed some of the names just to make the point a little more clear, but everything else is exactly the same. And your reaction, that long silence before you left, classic denial. So, why deny your feelings? Why hide it and not just be honest about it? Or are you waiting for her to make the first move or something?”

 

“No! I simply....simply” she sits down heavily on the edge of the fountain, a look of deep sorrow suddenly appearing on her face. “I cannot Yang. I have to deny my feelings for her. My father would never approve, and I am not strong enough to fight him!” Tears begin to stream down her face  as she starts twisting her hands together. “I adore her! She is my first waking thought as well as my last! I spend my days wondering what life would be like with her always by my side even though I know it can never be!” Weiss bursts into tears. “I cannot! I will not risk her safety! I love her too much to do that to your sister Yang! She means everything to me! Yet I cannot risk her life to my father's wrath!”

 

Yang takes a seat next to her and wraps the smaller woman in a gentle hug. “Weiss every love has its twists and turns, its hardships and challenges, its sacrifices and gains and trust me they are worth it. Weiss, I see the way my sister’s face lights up when you are around, I have seen you two flirt as a joke, and yes it starts out that way but it always escalates into something more meaningful and those things are something really special. Sure your father won't be happy but you know what, he doesn't control your life Weiss! You do, and if you wait too long you will regret it. Don't let your father ruin this chance because of what he will think, a parent should love their children no matter the choice they make, and remember blood doesn't always make family.”

 

“No! You don't know my father like I do!” her sobbing gets worse “he made a suitor of Winter's vanish because he didn't approve of him! He uses his wealth and power to manipulate everyone around him! So no! I can't!” she leans into Yang, sobbing “I can't! I won't! I would rather lose Ruby than see her hurt! I would rather be dead inside than risk her safety! But dust does it hurt!” Weiss starts to cry harder “and it hurts so much because I love her so much....”

 

Yang pulls Weiss a bit closer, surprised at the sudden revelations. “Then you don't tell him, and cut him out of your life for good, And don't tell me you can't, I know you can, there is always a way to get something done and have what you want. Hell you basically ran away from home just to come to Beacon.”

 

“I cannot Yang! He already doesn't approve of her being my partner as well as my leader! And to learn that she is more? His anger will know no bounds! No, I need to bury these feelings I have for her! The love I have for her! I must be the Ice Queen to keep her safe, and not the Snow Bound Princess of the story! It cannot be!” Pulling herself away, she stands and runs off sobbing, leaving a bewildered Yang behind.

 

Yang watches her run off, wishing she knew exactly what to say to make her see that burying those feelings was the wrong thing to do, and that she needs to express them rather than hide from them. “I hope Blake did a better job than me.” She mutters as she gets up and heads back to the dorm room.


End file.
